


café.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had never expected the first book to blow up the way that it had, but the world had gone absolutely mad almost overnight.or:  Anakin's a world-famous author trying to write a sequel.  He writes in a café and his waitress is a beautiful woman named Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	café.

**Author's Note:**

> day 51, drabble 51. 
> 
> Prompt 051 - mad.

Anakin had never expected the first book to blow up the way that it had, but the world had gone absolutely mad almost overnight. The sequel would be the most important book Anakin had ever written, but at that moment, he wanted to throw his laptop across the café. The pretty waitress brought him another refill on his coffee, and he decided to ask her for her name. Padmé suited her perfectly, he thought, and every time she came to the table, he asked her more about herself. Eventually, he offered a dinner invitation and Padmé smiled and said yes.


End file.
